mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Alucard (Hellsing)
is a fictional character and the protagonist in the Hellsing manga and anime series created by Kouta Hirano. A powerful vampire, Alucard works with the Hellsing Organization against other vampires and evil forces. He has a range of supernatural techniques including enhanced strength. He fights with ferocity and often extreme cruelty, rarely intending to kill until his target has been disabled and humiliated, while frequently allowing enemies more than one chance to kill him. According to Volume 8 of the manga, he is Count Dracula. Soon after the events presented in the book, Van Helsing gains control of Dracula, renaming himself Alucard (Dracula spelled backward), and leaves him as a servant of the Hellsing family. He typically dresses in a distinctive Victorian fashion, with a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, a red cravat, and a long red overcoat. He also wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses. In the anime (both the TV series and OVA) Alucard is voiced by Nakata Jouji (中田譲治). Crispin Freeman voices him in the English dub of both series. Character outline Background Volume 8 presents flashbacks of when he was human. It is not explicitly shown or stated how he became a vampire, but in one scene he drinks blood from the floor in front of an executioner.Hirano, Kohta (2007). Hellsing, Volume 8. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 184-199. ISBN 9781593077808. The series mentions the events of Bram Stoker's Dracula, but deviates at the point of Dracula's defeat. In Hellsing, he was staked in the heart but not destroyed. It is unknown if he was forced into servitude or was willing, but he became a servant of the Van Helsing family. He, along with a young Walter C. Dornez, were sent to Warsaw, Poland to stop Millennium's vampire production program.Hirano, Kohta (2007). Hellsing, Volume 4. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. p. 110. ISBN 9781593072599. Integra's father eventually imprisoned Alucard in a dungeon in the Hellsing manor, as he believed the vampire was too powerful to be used frequently.Hirano, Kohta (2008). Hellsing, Volume 9. Dark Horse Comics. p. 68. ISBN 9781595821577. After 20 years of imprisonment, Integra's blood awakened and resuscitated Alucard. He rescued Integra from her traitorous uncle and became her servant.Hirano, Kohta (2003). Hellsing, Volume 1. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 44-59. ISBN 9781593070564. Personality Alucard taunts and belittles his opponents, allowing them to inflict wounds before healing and retaliating, as shown in his first appearance in the manga.Hirano, Kohta (2003). Hellsing, Volume 1. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 22-26. ISBN 9781593070564. He longs for battle.Hirano, Kohta (2007). Hellsing, Volume 8. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. p. 89. ISBN 9781593077808. He expresses admiration for some humans, calling Integra's order to kill "splendid"Hirano, Kohta (2004). Hellsing, Volume 3. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. p. 90. ISBN 9781593072025. and the determination of his rival, Alexander Anderson, to destroy him an example of the "fantastic" and "magnificent" qualities of humans.Hirano, Kohta (2007). Hellsing, Volume 8. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. p. 108. ISBN 9781593077808 He recognizes Anderson as a parallel to himself, and pities him.Hirano, Kohta (2008). Hellsing, Volume 9. Dark Horse Comics. pp. 26-27. ISBN 9781595821577. Alucard expresses extreme disgust with the vampires he hunts, especially when they kill without purpose. Commenting on the "Bonnie and Clyde" in the story, he mentions the two vampires' killing as unnecessary.Hirano, Kohta (2003). Hellsing, Volume 1. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 80-81. ISBN 9781593070564. Abilities Alucard is immortal and does not age, although this is limited to the amount of humans he has devoured, which number in the millions.Hirano, Kohta (2007). Hellsing, Volume 4. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. p. 109. ISBN 9781593072599. Other characters have difficulty wounding him, and when injured he reforms.Hirano, Kohta (2004). Hellsing, Volume 3. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 62-67. ISBN 9781593072025. He cannot be destroyed via decapitation or being staked through the heart.Hirano, Kohta (2003). Hellsing, Volume 1. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 166-167. ISBN 9781593070564. He exhibits incredible accuracy when firing his twin large caliber handguns, and is capable of accurately shooting targets while looking the other way.Hirano, Kohta (2003). Hellsing, Volume 1. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. p. 62. ISBN 9781593070564.Hirano, Kohta (2004). Hellsing, Volume 3. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. p. 100. ISBN 9781593072025. He can tear humans apart with ease and move faster than the eye can see.Hirano, Kohta (2003). Hellsing, Volume 1. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 52-53. ISBN 9781593070564. He is seen passing through wallsHirano, Kohta. (2004). Hellsing, Volume 2. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. p. 128. ISBN 9781593070571. and moving up vertical surfaces.Hirano, Kohta (2004). Hellsing, Volume 3. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 153-154. ISBN 9781593072025. He shapeshifts into various forms, including bats,Hirano, Kohta (2003). Hellsing, Volume 1. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 169-171. ISBN 9781593070564. insects,Hirano, Kohta. (2004). Hellsing, Volume 2. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. p. 88. ISBN 9781593070571. demonic dogs,Hirano, Kohta. (2004). Hellsing, Volume 2. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 85-90. ISBN 9781593070571. amorphous masses of darkness,Hirano, Kohta (2007). Hellsing, Volume 4. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 17-19. ISBN 9781593072599. and humanoid forms.Hirano, Kohta (2007). Hellsing, Volume 8. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 40-41. ISBN 9781593077808.Hirano, Kohta (2008). Hellsing, Volume 9. Dark Horse Comics. p. 145. ISBN 9781595821577. He communicates telepathically with Seras and can hypnotize other characters. He can absorb memories through bloodHirano, Kohta (2007). Hellsing, Volume 4. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. pp. 28, 57. ISBN 9781593072599. and is immune or resistant to sunlight.Hirano, Kohta (2004). Hellsing, Volume 3. Dark Horse Books/Digital Manga Publishing. p. 25. ISBN 9781593072025. Reception Anime News Network praised Alucard for being "a refreshing change from the traditional, mopey, woe-is-me vampire anti-hero", and called him "quite the cool figure".Hellsing DVD 1 - Review - Anime News Network T.H.E.M Anime Reviews describes Alucard as "anti-hero through and through, but you just can't help rooting for him even when it's obvious he's not really a good guy at all..."THEM Anime Reviews - Hellsing In an interview with Anime News Network, English voice actor Crispin Freeman stated that he enjoyed voicing Alucard, stating that he loved "characters who are on the edge of madness for one reason or another". Since he enjoys playing highly sexual characters, he adds "Alucard is just the most sexually predacious of any anime character I think I've played".Anime News Network - Crispin Freeman Interview References External links * Category:Hellsing characters Category:Anime and manga characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Anime and manga characters who can teleport Category:Anime and manga characters with accelerated healing Category:Anime and manga characters with superhuman strength Category:Anime and manga telepaths Category:Dracula Category:Dracula in written fiction Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional characters who can turn intangible Category:Fictional counts and countesses Category:Fictional immortals in comics Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional private military members Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional vampire hunters Category:Fictional World War II veterans Category:Vampires in comics bg:Алукард (Хелсинг) cs:Alucard de:Alucard es:Alucard (Hellsing) fr:Alucard (Hellsing) is:Alucard (Hellsing) it:Alucard (Hellsing) la:Alucard pl:Alucard ru:Алукард (Hellsing)